Há Muito Tempo
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Uma história de amor que resiste ao passar dos anos.ONESHOT


**Todos os personagens abaixo pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a quem tiver direito, menos a mim.**

oooOOoooOOooo

Hermione parou e fitou o horizonte colorido do fim da tarde. A mistura sempre a encantara e era nessas horas que a bruxa chegava a conjecturar que existia um deus, como muitos falavam, pois algo tão bonito quanto o pôr do sol só poderia ser resultado de uma energia superior. Mas alguém puxando a sua saia trouxe-a de volta.

- Oi, James – ela falou olhando para baixo para encontrar o filho de quatro anos, um lindo ruivinho – Diga.

- Quero água – o menino falou com sua voz macia e sacudindo o copo em direção a ela.

Hermione sorriu para a criança e se abaixou para pegá-la, trazendo-a para seu colo.

- Ok, mas depois vamos tomar banho porque já passa das cinco – ela falou ao aproximar-se do filtro e encher o copo até a metade. Saiu da cozinha e se dirigia para o quarto quando avistou uma coruja marrom do Ministério, bicando o vidro da janela da sala. O que será que eles queriam agora? Dirigiu-se até a janela, abriu-a e pegou o envelope. O bicho voou para longe ao som dos "tchaus" de James. Ao ler o documento seus olhos viraram, um típico sinal de que estava dando pouco crédito a algo.

- Mas uma festa do Ministério na qual seu pai terá de ir. 'Os melhores do Ano'. Viu, James, é isso que dá ter o melhor jogador de Quadribol em casa - ela falou para o filho ao jogar o envelope no sofá e se encaminhar para o banheiro.

oooOOoooOOooo

A família Granger-Weasley estava na entrada do Ministério da Magia. Muitos bruxos importantes estavam presentes na noite de gala. Os flashes das máquinas do Profeta Diário e revistas quase deixaram Hermione cega. A bruxa já se acostumara um pouco com a fama do marido. Ela era uma simples professora de poções diante do grande astro do Quadribol. O que eram suas pesquisas se comparadas aos malabarismos que Rony fazia em cima da vassoura? Nada, é claro! Contudo, isso não fazia dela uma pessoa triste, ser a sombra do seu marido, ela era feliz. Feliz? Sim, feliz. Era casada com seu amor da adolescência, Ronald Weasley, tinha um lindo filho de quatro anos, era uma professora renomada na Universidade bruxa de Oxford. O que mais podia querer da vida? Nada!

Ao chegar no alto da escadaria ela encontrou uma linda Ginevra Weasley Potter grávida de cinco meses.

- Gina! Você está linda! - Hermione falou alisando a barriga da amiga.

Gina sorriu em resposta e lançou um olhar carinhoso para o ventre para logo depois sua mão juntar-se a de Hermione.

- Harry! Aqui outra vez? - Ela falou enfadonha virando os olhos enquanto cumprimentava o amigo com um forte abraço.

- Sim, isso não muda. - Harry respondeu entre sorrisos enquanto acenava para o público.

- Não. E Rony continua o mesmo – e então girou para ver o marido que subia a escada aos poucos distribuindo autógrafos.

James já estava no colo de Gina.

- Nossa, Gina, deixa que eu seguro ele. – Hermione falou ao tentar tirar o filho do colo da amiga.

- Não, imagina. Pode deixar! Eu adoro ele! – a ruiva falou distribuindo beijos no sobrinho.

Quando Rony finalmente chegou ao alto da escadaria, Harry o recebeu com um sorriso aberto e um abraço.

- Amigão! Quanto tempo! - Rony falou ao abraçar o amigo e dar um tapinha nas costas do moreno – Nossa, você engordou, hein? Esse trabalho burocrático no Ministério está acabando com você. Não quer dar uns giros em uma vassoura? - Rony brincou.

- Não, Rony, obrigado. Prefiro continuar a caçar bruxos das trevas. E como anda sua Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? - Harry perguntou sabendo que o ponto fraco do amigo eram os estudos.

- Bem... - ele coçou a cabeça - … eu acho que está na hora de entrarmos – Rony respondeu levando todos a gargalhar.

Quando viraram para entrar encontraram algumas figuras conhecidas bem vestidas que estavam paradas no saguão. Eram Draco e Pansy Malfoy, acompanhados de Snape. Os filhos do casal estavam com as babás. Rony quase rugiu, mas um beliscão de Hermione o fez calar-se.

- Boa noite – Harry cumprimentou os três sendo seguido por sua esposa e amigos.

- Boa noite – Draco respondeu.

Pansy resumiu-se a uma olhadela e Snape fez um leve meneio.

- Entre os melhores do ano, Malfoy? Em quê? - Rony perguntou em tom de deboche.

Hermione sentiu seu sangue ferver de raiva, ao ouvir a provocação de Rony, contudo algo a fez distrair-se por um momento. As duas obsidianas que eram os olhos de Snape a fitavam. Ela devolveu o olhar de uma forma tímida, incerta se deveria fazer ou não, e quando percebeu estava presa nas íris negras. Queria libertar-se, mas não conseguia, era como se estivesse sendo sugada para dentro delas. A voz de Draco quebrou o momento de transe, de união silenciosa através do olhar e a trouxe de volta.

- O seu mundinho em cima de uma vassoura não permite que acompanhe as notícias, Weasley? Caso você não saiba o Instituto Malfoy contribuiu para o aperfeiçoamento da Poção Mata Cão. - Draco respondeu do alto da sua empáfia.

- Nossa, Malfoy, não sabia que havia mudado de ramo. As práticas antigas foram deixadas de lado? - Rony indagou repleto de deboche.

Gina olhou de Rony para Harry deixando claro que estava na hora do marido fazer algo.

- Bem, então até logo para todos – Harry se despediu ao sair e puxar o amigo – O que você estava pensando em fazer? - Ele perguntou a Rony.

- É um absurdo, Harry, eles estarem soltos, sabemos muito bem que eles sempre foram defensores das Artes das Trevas e uniram-se a Voldemort– Rony respondeu enraivecido.

- Sim, mas foi provado que eram inocentes – Harry declarou.

- De nada adiantaria, Ronald Weasley, você dar um vexame no saguão por causa de algo que já foi esquecido pela sociedade – Hermione falou ao pegar James, que choramingava, do colo de Gina.

Rony ameaçou responder, mas um olhar da esposa o calou. Entraram no salão e dirigiram-se para os seus lugares.

OooOOoooOOooo

_Uma semana depois..._

Desde o fatídico dia em que Hermione encontrara Snape ela já não era mais a mesma. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da noite em que fora procurá-lo naquele lugar fétido em algum buraco de Londres. Deus! Arriscara-se tanto por ele, Rony quase descobriu. Se não fosse por Gina seu noivado teria terminado e seu segredo seria descoberto. A amiga nunca perguntou a ela o que acontecera, a ruiva sabia que somente algo de extrema importância faria Hermione colocar seu noivado em risco e Hermione agradeceu a compreensão de Gina.

Agora, dez anos depois, Hermione reencontrara Severo Snape. Dez anos após aquela noite. Ela estava com seus exatos dezoito anos, seus hormônios falavam por ela em alguns momentos. Hoje, com uma família e uma vida feliz constituída, ela vê esse fantasma do passado vir atormentá-la. Não era possível negar, ela não conseguia. Gostava de Rony, estava contente com ele. Tinha um filho lindo resultado de uma vida feliz a dois, mas seu coração... seu teimoso coração.

- Mamãe! - James a chamou. Ele estava abraçado ao pai, rolando pela grama fresca e bem cortada do jardim. Era um domingo de sol.

- Oi meu amor! - Ela respondeu acenando, sentada no degrau da escada da varanda assistindo a brincadeira entre pai e filho.

Não podia estragar aquela realidade. O que faria?

Rony fugiu de James e veio em sua direção, sentou ao seu lado e deu-lhe um beijo. Ele estava lindamente descabelado, repleto de pedacinhos de grama.

- O que foi, amor? Está com um olhar distante. Algum problema na faculdade? - Ele perguntou ao pegar a mão dela e começar a distribuir beijos.

- Não, Rony – ela falou suspirando com carinho. Ela somente acompanhava com os olhos o que ele fazia.

O homem colocou o rosto na palma da mão dela e absorveu o cheiro gostoso.

- Amo você – ele declarou ao olhá-la.

Hermione sentiu um aperto no peito, mas sufocou a dificuldade e respondeu.

- Eu também te amo.

E um abraço selou o momento. Rony jogou seu corpo sobre o dela, levando-a ao chão.

- Rony! - Ela gritou ao bater nele, sorrindo.

James veio correndo e se juntou aos dois. Definitivamente ela não podia acabar com aquilo, mas tinha de resolver o passado.

OooOOoooOOooo

Era um sábado, em uma pracinha comum, mais uma pracinha com balanço, escorrega, gangorra; um parquinho completo. James corria de um lado para o outro querendo brincar em todos ao mesmo tempo. A cena fez Hermione sorrir diante da alegria do pequeno James.

- Chegou há pouco – ela falou.

Severo estava às suas costas com seu habitual traje negro, faltava apenas a sobrecasaca.

- Seus ouvidos continuam excelentes – ele declarou.

Hermione girou para encontrá-lo. Ele estava impecável, tinha mudado pouca coisa em dez anos. Apenas alguns fios brancos foram acrescentados à aparência dele. Os olhos soturnos, o nariz adunco, os lábios finos, o rosto inexpressivo.

- Alguns anos de guerra fazem isso – ela falou fitando-o.

Um grito fez os dois olharem para o mesmo lugar na mesma hora, era James no escorrega.

- Filho, assim você me assusta! – Hermione ralhou com o menino.

- Por que você marcou esse encontro, Granger? - Severo perguntou. Para ele, ela continuava a ser Granger.

Hermione voltou-se e se viu sem resposta, o que diria?

- Granger? - Severo perguntou dando um passo à frente. O olhar questionador.

- Severo, eu não posso. Não posso abandonar a realidade na qual eu vivo hoje para viver um amor de adolescente – ela declarou.

- Mas, eu não te pedi nada, foi você quem me chamou até aqui – ele falou tomando conta do menino, que rolava na areia.

- O seu olhar aquele dia não deixou dúvidas – Ela disse.

- Eu não teria a audácia de te pedir algo desse tipo. Eu sei o que é não ter uma família – uma ponta de amargura apareceu naquela frase.

- Então o que você quer? - Ela perguntou.

A sobrancelha dele arqueada foi a resposta.

- Severo... - Hermione falou em um desabafo – Eu não estou aqui para joguinhos .

- Nem eu. Você sabe o que eu quero, mas eu nunca teria coragem de pedir a você que largasse seu marido e filho para ficar comigo. Já basta a atual geração dos Weasley odiando-me, não quero a futura. Contudo, não posso negar o que sinto. Nem quero mais, Hermione.

Uma risada gostosa de criança ecoou e ele viu James brincando com um cachorro.

- Porém, a minha felicidade não pode sobrepor a dele, o meu tempo já passou, o dele está por vir – Severo proferiu ao ver o menino correr em direção as pernas da mãe.

- Mamãe, mamãe – ele a chamou puxando o vestido de Hermione.

- Sim, meu amor – ela respondeu ao olhá-lo.

- Aquele... aquele cachorro... - ele apontou para o bicho que estava há alguns metros de distância, era apenas um filhote.

- Aquele cachorro – Hermione repetiu o que o filho falara, com uma voz doce, carinhosa – Você está brincando com ele?

Ele respondeu afirmativamente balançando a cabeça, seu rosto era de pura molecagem, honrava o nome que recebera.

- Cuidado, hein! Não vá puxar o rabo dele – ela o alertou quando o garoto já ia longe.

- Bela criança, mas o nome... - Snape implicou com ela.

- Deixe de ser bobo – ela sorriu.

- Está na hora de ir, para que prolongar o inevitável? - Ele inquiriu fazendo o sorriso dela morrer.

- Sim, está ficando tarde – ela constatou ao ver o pôr do sol.

- Adeus, Hermione - Severo despediu-se dela.

- Espere! Não vá! Não sem antes deixar uma lembrança – ela declarou sem incerteza.

Snape considerou a sentença dela e disse:

- Peça o que quiser.

Hermione continuou parada onde estava, mas esticou o braço e tocou nele, trazendo-o para perto, puxando-o pelo cotovelo.

Snape deixou-se levar.

- Um beijo, apenas um único beijo – foi o que ela pediu.

O homem não teve vontade de negar e na praça de um bairro trouxa de Londres Severo Snape e Hermione Granger Weasley não mais adiaram o que já estava sendo feito há dez anos.

Como uma música marcante e profunda o beijo aconteceu.

_**When I fall in love**_

_**It will be forever**_

_**Or I'll never fall in love **_

_**In a restless world like this is**_

_**Loved is ended before it's begun**_

_**And too many moon light kisses**_

_**Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun**_

Uma melodia contínua e gostosa. Duas bocas, um abraço. James fazia um castelo de areia.

_**When I give my heart **_

_**It will be completely**_

_**Or I'll never give my heart**_

_**And the moment**_

_**I can feel that**_

_**You feel that way too**_

_**When I fall in love with you**_

Os corpos colados, não querendo se soltar.

_**And the moment**_

_**I can feel that**_

_**You feel that way too**_

_**Is when I fall in love with you**_

Severo estava sentado na poltrona da sua sala em Spinner's End quando a música trouxa acabou de tocar.

Hermione estava deitada no sofá da sala quando o som cessou.

- Mione! - Rony gritou.

Ela levantou, desligou o aparelho e rumou para cozinha.

OooOOoooOOooo

**N/A: Oie!!! Segue a continuação a de Ab Aeterno. Gostaram ou não? Comentem. Respondendo a Miss Laila (caso ela apareça para ler). Algumas pessoas não aceitam reviews de anônimos, somente de pessoas cadastradas no Ffnet. Deve ser por esse motivo que você não consegue deixar seu comentário. Faça o cadastro no Ffnet e tudo se resolverá. **

**Bjoks para Jaque que cedeu seu tempo para betar*0* e para aqueles que deixaram seus coments em Ab Aeterno----ViviLeBeau,Suuuuuuuuu Snape ADORO você*-*, Chrisciaaaa;** , Miss Laila, Afrodite Mills, Lety Snape e todos que leram e não deixaram reviews.**


End file.
